That Spring, the Sakura Petals Bloom
by neweightlife
Summary: Kana Ienaga X Rikuo Nura Since the entire section is depraved of this ship, I'm making this story. UNEDITED
1. Cold Udon VS Hot Udon

_Hi... I've made this account a few years back, and when i came upon this recently I had an urge to create a story... Hope you like it!_

* * *

Rikuo panted and leaned over to place his hands on his knees. Sweat ran down his slender and embarrassingly weak body. It was track day in P.E. and Rikuo's kryptonite. His other classmates were leading ahead and the distance between them was growing larger and larger. Rikuo adjusted his glasses that were threatening to slide down and positioned himself to start running again. Tsurara and Aotabo stood on the sidelines, their disguises in place.

"Young master!" Tsurara shouted, her cheeks rosy pink, "Do your best!"

"Don't let those punks beat you, Young master!" Aotabo bellowed, his voice carrying over from where the duo stood.

Rikuo held up his hand to greet them, a tired smile gracing his ordinary features, and started running to catch up with the rest.

* * *

Kana looked out he window from her seat, tuning out the droning of her English teacher. She swept her eyes across the school ground, resting on the class running outside in the warm weather. She spotted a noticeable figure separated from the rest of the jogging group. It was Rikuo, red and sweaty, he was adjusting his glasses, as the the rest of his class were in the lead. Kana didn't know whether to sigh or laugh, but opted for a small smile at his adorableness. She twirled her pencil over her thumb, itching to reach into her bag for a certain object. Whenever she saw Rikuo, she always had the urge, reminding her of the handsome stranger she had meet for a few occasions. This only raised her suspicion for Rikuo and those two who flanked him everywhere, especially the girl, Tsurara. Kana shook her head. What was she thinking? Oikawa- san seemed like a nice girl.

"Ienaga!" The English teacher scolded.

Kana started and responded, embarresed," Yes?"

The teacher sighed and repeated the question. " How do you say ' _Hello, how are you?'_ in English?"

Kana had to think about this matter another time.

* * *

Rikuo walked home with Tsurara and Aotabo for the evening, both of them arguing which was better, cold udon noodles or hot udon noddles. Their voices raised at every second until Rikuo was forced to intervene.

"Young master!" Tsurara murmured, sniffing her scarf in embarrassment, her rosy cheeks deepening into a dangerous puce, " Cold udon is the best, yes?"

"No!" Aotabo argued, "You must eat hot udon noodles like a true man, young master!"

Tsurara snapped and they began their argument once again. Rikuo could only sigh at his friends, a nervous smile gracing his lips. They arrived outside the large traditional house.

Rikuo pushed open the wooden doors and stepped in with two angry people behind him.

"Welcome home, young master!"


	2. Sake to the Death

The moment Rikuo opened his door, all he saw was movements of furs, wings, and sharp claws. The hoard of scrambled objects came over to him in a flash and he found himself on the ground.

All the youkai of the Nura House had rushed over the greet the beloved, yet weak, soon-to-be-successor of the Nura clan. The small youkai clung onto his school uniform as another youkai with one eyeball helped Rikuo from the ground.

"Everybody," Rikuo held out his hands to calm the youkai down, " It's good to be back."

There was a bang from behind him, and the door flew open again, this time opening for a floating carriage. Aotabo managed to pull Rikuo and Tsurara from it's speeding path as the youkai scrambled for cover. The carriage went to an abrupt stop and the door slid open, and someone stepped out.

It was Zen. He smoothed out the folds in his purple kimono and blue haori and swept his crimson eyes around the youkai who had bowed their greetings to the Yakushi Clan's leader. He spotted Rikuo and walked over to him.

"Rikuo," He said in greeting, nodding to aotabo and Tsurara" I have came over by invitation of the 1st leader."

"Really?" Rikuo didn't know that a meeting has been called. Did something serious happen?

Zen nodded, his face dead-serious. Rikuo gulped, nervous of what Zen would say next.

Suddenly Zen's face turned blissful," Of Course! How could I ever miss the annual Name-the-Youkai-Bingo/karaoke/dance dance revolution/pokemon marathon night?"

Rukio could only sigh in relief that nothing serious was happening, but couldn't help but wonder how they were going to finish all the activities in one night. He excused himself to his room to change into his home clothes, with consisted of a cloak, kimono, and traditional sandals. Night was coming quick, Rikuo thought, sliding his glasses up his nose.

' _What will I- no the "other me" do tonight?'_ Rikuo thought, exiting his room.

That evening, there was a feast. The long table was brimming with food. Various youkai were chomping on everything in their sight. Rikuo helped to himself some dishes and soup, as Aotabo and Tsurara had a Udon-eating contest, which Aotabo won easily, by shoving and gulping the noodles down in one go. Sake was passed around as well. Zen, who was already intoxicated, lumbered over to Rikuo.

"Come 'ere, 'kio," Zen drawled, his face flushed," Come 'ere, 'ere, 'ave some sake, will ya?" He shoved his cup of sake toward Rikuo.

"No-no thanks, Zen," Rikuo said with a small smile," I'm underage."

"NONSENSE!" Zen barked.

He picked Rikuo by the scruff of his kimono and throw him to the doors. The thin wooden doors broke easily under his weight and Rikuo found himself looking at the night sky.

The stars glimmered and twinkled. Tonight they looked even more dazzling. Then he saw the moon. It was gigantic, seeming closer to earth then normal. It felt like the moon would swallow Rikuo, and it did just that. He fell into a dark abyss, arms and legs eagle-spread. Suddenly, someone appeared above him falling along with Rikuo, mimicking his actions. The person smiled.

"It's time, "me","

Rikuo closed his eyes as a familiar sensation rolled over him.

* * *

Rikuo emerged from the broken pieces of the door, energy buzzing in the air. The yokai were silent as they stared at him, their young master. Rikuo was taller, stronger, an even felt the best he has ever been. Zen was sitting on his mat, one of his elbow propped on his hand. A big bottle of sake was next to him, along with another extra cup and mat. He lifted his cup from his lips and held it out to Rikuo in a mock salute.

"Took ya long enough to come, "Night Rikuo"," Zen said with a grin.

The youkai began picking up from where they left off, though it was slightly less chaotic than before. Some youkai were even whispering and glancing admirably at Rikuo.

"Night Rikuo" or "youkai-form Rikuo", as he was known. Only when the moon was in the sky, did he presume this form. He was significantly taller than his original form. He gained powers like any other youkai and had more physical abilities as well.

"Well,"Rikuo sat down on the mat next to zen and picked up the cup with long, slender fingers. "Either night or day, youkai or human, I'm still Rikuo, for sure."

Zen poured sake in Rikuo, and he tipped back sake, warmth spreading throughout his body. They sat in a comfortable silence as activity buzzed around them, drinking the warmed sake and pouring each other a drink. Rikuo sharpened eyes scanned around them as he sipped the sake.

Somehow Tsurara had popped out of nowhere, her eyes scanned Rikuo slowly in a appreciative manner, a blush forming. It seemed like at every secon she was blushing.

"M-m-master," She managed to blush further," May I have the honor to pour you a drink?"

Rikuo held out his cup and Tsurara hastily poured the sake into it. She blushed and finally realized she was probably intruding. Tsurara stood up in a harry and scrambled away with and excuse that sounded suspiciously like "Aotabo", "udon", and "kick-ass".

Zen chuckled as the snow woman shuffled away, accidentally setting a bird-type youkai into a frozen block.

"That girl," He glanced at Rikuo with teasing in his eyes," She favors you. Highly, I might add."

Rikuo didn't respond right away, his eyes set on his cup. Zen sighed. Damn bastard. Rikuo was a moody child at night. He was a little cocky, almost as tall as he was, and infuriating good looking. The worst part? He could back it up with his power. Zen smiled. Yup, he was the most idiot, good looking, strong brother who was meddlesome.

"I only see her as a friend."

"Oh?" Zen raised his eyebrows," A pretty thing like her, flocking around you, and you don't even have any romantic feelings? Strange."

Rikuo swirled his cup," She and I have grew up together. We bathed together, played together, caused trouble together. All in all, not a friend, but a sister.

"How harsh to Tsurara," Zen sipped.

"That is how it is to me, though."

"Rikuo, have you had a girlfriend?"

Rikuo spat out his drink suddenly, sake dribbling down his chin, which he wiped with the back of his hand.

Zen laughed hard," So that's how it is," He slapped his knee, some sake splashed around his cup," You're a virgin at the very most!"

"Shut up."

Zen's laughter died down. He wiped the corners of his eyes and turned to Rikuo again," Rikuo, how old are you this year? 16? 17? Soon you'll be 20! Then 30! Gotta spend your miserable little life with someone."

"I'm 16."

"See! My point is, if you don't see Tsurara as a woman, then go out and meet some. My god, boy, those looks won't last forever. Use them to your fullest advantage. Be it human or youkai, I'll even introduce you to some of the eligible girls in my clan. Do you wanna be a wizard for the rest of your life? Find the right girl and make her yours."

"Zen, you say that and you're 20 and single," Rikuo didn't skip a beat, he had already had this conversation with different leaders of other clans.

"Fair enough," Zen threw his sake back and they, at one point, began a drinking contest.

* * *

Together they plowed through the sake bottles, until Rikuo was thoroughly drunk and Zen was completely knocked out. Hiccuping, Rikuo stood up. Natto hurried to his side and curiously asked where he was going.

"Out. I want to take a walk around. I might come home late." He had a slight slur in in voice, but other than that he didn't seem drunk.

He waved to Kappa, who was taking a swim in the pond. Natto sent him out, assured the he would be safe. After all, it was night and this was Rikuo.


	3. Tea

**_UNEDITED!_**

* * *

Nura Rikuo had always been a strange boy.

He had a weak body with a cowardly mentality. He often gazed out the school's window, muttering to himself, and making up strange stories. Stories of horned monsters and demons. Rikuo was, indeed, a strange boy.

Kana was his childhood friend. She, too, had found Rikuo strange at times, but the difference didn't stop her from talking to him. She ignored his stories because they simply weren't true. She didn't like scary movies or ghosts, but she knew they weren't real. In high school, the strange stories stopped all together and Rikuo matured, gained new friends, and became happier.

Right then and there, Kana almost believed in Rikuo's stories.

"GAHHHH!" She screamed, her pulse speediness up and heart hammering against her chest.

She pushed the heavy object from above her onto the couch and ran up the stairs like a madman, panting and eyes dilated in fear and shock. She reached her room and slammed her door close, fumbling to lock the door. She grabbed her phone with shaking fingers.

 _Call 110! They'll handle everything!,_ her inner voice shouted hurriedly.

Kana punched the numbers in and held it up to her ear. She held her breath in, forming a tight fist at her mouth.

" _Hello?"_

Kana stumbled over her words," Ah! Y-y-yes! Um! Yes! Ah! Yes! Urm-"

 _"Miss, please take a deep breath,"_ The call taker instructed, calmly," _Then start again,"_

Kana obeyed and took several breathes to calm her beating heart. As she was inhaling and exhaling, her eyes adjusted to the dark and her hearing sharpened as well. Kana couldn't help , but notice there weren't any heavy footsteps outside her door or any angry muttering or banging of the door. If there was robber or kidnapper they would've caught Kana by now. Kana spun her brain in action to think rationally.

Robber?

No. They would've been gone, now that they had been discovered.

Debt collector?

As far as she was aware of, they didn't take any loans and was in a rather comfortable situation as it was.

Kidnapper?

Who would?

Murderer?

No need, Kana was careful not to make enemies and steered clear of people she was sure she wouldn't get along with.

As she went down the list of possible outcomes, she couldn't think of any that matched the situation.

 _Its probably a coat or something._

Yes! That was what it was! A fallen object must've landed on her! Kana felt dumb for freaking over such a small thing.

"Um, sorry. I think I made a mistake. Sorry for wasting your time." She ended the call and stood up, opening to door to find out what it was.

When she reached downstairs, she tiptoed to the lightswitch and flipped it. Kana walked around the area she was ambushed and searched it.

 _Nothing? That's stran-_

 ** _Squish._**

 ** _Squish._**

 _Huh?_

Kana glanced down on what she had stepped on and found white fur. Her eyes trailed down and saw that the white fur was attached to a head and the head was attached to face and the face...

Her heart fluttered a little.

* * *

Rikuo was brought to the world of consciousness with a groan. His throat was aching, his body sore, and most importantly, his head _hurt._ His propped himself on his elbows, using one hand to ruffle his hair. _Then_ he noticed. His hair was way longer and silkier than usual. He was still in yokai form which meant it was night. When the pounding of his head subsided, he pulled himself into a full sitting position, and a blanket fell off his shoulders. Rikuo glanced at the blanket in question and blanched. It was light, pastel blue, and patterned with fish with wide, lashy eyes. If there were ever such a embarrassing blanket in the Nura household, Rikuo would've made his way out to burn it. A clock ticked and his ear twitched at that unfamiliar sound. A clock? Yokai didn't have the same perception of time as humans, so why was there a clock?

"Excuse me?" A very familiar female voice asked beside him.

Rikuo turned and immediately realized he wasn't home.

The female across from him was Kana, and she definitely wasn't yokai. She was warmly dressed, with a fluffy jacket covering her night clothes. Her brown hair was pinned up and her normal happy expression was replaced with concern. She was carrying a cup with steam emitting from it, in further inspection, it was tea.

"Are you okay?" Kana asked," Can you stand up?"

"Where am I?"

" You're at my house. I found you passed out of the floor." She explained," Here."

She hands him the cup of tea and Rikuo take it with a nod of thanks. He takes a sip and it helps with his headache. Rikuo throws down the contents of the cup and stands up.

"You're leaving?" Kana said, also standing up.

Rikuo nodded. Daybreak was coming, he couldn't stay for long. Rikuo turned around.

 _Zen,_ He growled in his mind.

He had the worst luck to come here drunkenly. Rikuo glanced behind him. It would've been a mess if he didn't wake up any sooner. Rikuo walked to and opened the door of her house.

"Well then," Rikuo said," Thank you."

"Wait!" Kana reached out to grab him, but Rikuo was already gone.


	4. Author's Note (Please read)

This is long overdue, but Hi,

OK ew. This is an author's note, so I don't blame you if you skip this part but I think it's important enough to read over once (maybe it's important, I dunno) ¯\\_(ツ)_/

It has been a while since I've updated this book and I think its about time I actually stop being lazy and start listening to those who actually want some Rikuo X Kana time. Procrastination, amirite?

I reread over what I did so far, to gauge where I want to take this fic, and I don't like some of the plot that I have done (this is why you should plan, however I usually just wing it.) I might take some stuff out and what not, but nothing has been decided yet! But something that will definitely happen, what we all came here for: KANA AND RIKUO. It's an unpopular ship, well, not as popular as T X R, but still the community is smaller than I'd like, and the mentions are few and sparse is this wasteland we call FANFICTION.

AND, I'm so happy reading the reviews that some of you have left behind and they're so kind and encouraging and a big part on why I'm putting this book back into the works. So thank you for having the time to stop for a review!

My purpose for this book: make Rikuo and Kana happen and hopefully reel some followers over to our side (Hehe).

Over and out,

neweightlife


End file.
